1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet type handling apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a sheet type handling apparatus such as an image scanner, a copying machine, and so on, having a sheet feed function for handling various sheets such as original documents for scanning images or papers for printing images is known (JP-A-11-239249). Among the sheet type handling apparatuses as described above, the one having a rotatably mounted tray for supporting sheets introduced into the apparatus for the convenience for storing the apparatus is known.
However, the tray is required to have a plane surface for supporting the sheets to be introduced into the sheet type handling apparatus, and the sheet type handling apparatus using the tray as a lid member might be limited in shape.